Virus
by Aurora Wolf
Summary: A virus was released amongst the pokemon species by TR. After their downfall, a poochyena affected by said virus sets off to find out just what's going on. Rated for main char.'s bad mouth.
1. Prologue

Author notes: Hiya! Tis Aurora Wolf here! I hope you guys like my story. 'Tis my first... Well, my first that I'm actually uploading. Now, bear with me here, for I'm not good at... well, doing anything on time. So it might take me a while to update. But please reveiw! Reveiws motivate me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, form, or fashion. I only own this story and the characters and plots within it.

Prologue

The pokemon world, a world in which kids leave on a pokemon journey. A journey where they capture and train creatures known as pokemon, creatures with powers to control such elements as ice and fire, water and earth, air and electricity. Nearly anything you can think of.

However, the world could not go untroubled for long. Team Rocket, the evil organization meant to steal pokemon from people and make them their personal slaves and rule the world and all things in it, attempted... well, what was just said. However, even they did not know the extent to what they could do.

Just what did they do? Well, they changed pokemon. They had attempted to create the ultimate pokemon, another experiment like that of Mewtwo. Only it didn't get that far, they never created it. Instead, they let go a virus amongst the pokemon. An incurable virus. A virus much different from that of your every-day pokerus.

Now, pokemon were not changed largely, it's not like they started going rabid and killing people. No. See, it didn't even affect all pokemon, only about a third of the population. The changes varied much, from abilities to color. Some pokemon, such as say a umbreon, have added types. Rather than being dark, they could be dark/fire like a houndoom. Or a houndoom could be dark/grass rather than dark/fire. Some pokemon were just changed in color. An electabuzz could be red with black stripes, or just about any other color.

But sadly, humans did not see the good in this difference. Many of the human population are terrified of these mutated Pokemon. They treat them and any who train them horribly, even going as far as murdering the ones they see in the wild. But of coarse, they don't call it murder. For humans always have a way to make such horrid things sound better, to disguise the evil they have done.

Now, nearly a decade after this change and Team Rockets downfall shortly after their experiment gone awry, there are a few trainers fascinated by these odd pokemon. One of which is a young girl, known as Lily Yuri.

Lily grinned as she happily walked, her only pokemon by her side, an ever-loyal female growlithe pup. The puppy, is of coarse one of those affected by the virus. Her fur, rather than being orange and black, is white and black. Around her neck was a multi-color collar with a silver bell on it.

Her ears perked as she stared straight ahead, before rushing off into the undergrowth of the forest.

"Siberia? H-Hey! Wait up!" The girl called after her Pokemon before rushing off after the canine pokemon. When the dog finally stopped, the girl got a good look at what had been troubling her precious growlithe.

"Awesome! He's just like you!" She grinned happily as she gazed at the poochyena in front of Siberia. The poochyena looked normal, only down his back was a blue stripe. On his upper right arm was a large scar. instead of yellow and red eyes, his eyes were icy blue.

The poochyena stood there, unalarmed by the growling growlithe crouched in a pouncing position in front of him. He seemed to stand above her, as if she were a mere servant. He merely raised and eyebrow and snorted slightly. Siberia narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you scared?" The poochyena barked several times, which actually sounded much like laughter.

"Me? Scared of you? You have to be kidding." She snarled at him.

"Than fight me! I'll prove to be something to be scared of!" The poochyena regarded her carefully. though he generally didn't care for trainer pokemon, they always were a hassle to him with they're constant... peppyness. Yes. They thought they could do anything, and that was just plain annoying to him."Hurry up! It's just a simple yes or no answer!" Siberia continued on. Why wouldn't he fight her? Did he really think he was stronger than she? How would that be possible? She was a trainer pokemon! Trainer pokemon were always stronger than those in the wild. Or at least, that's what Siberia heard from humans.

"I will consider. But first, I would like to know your name. It would not be an honorable fight, if I did not at least know your name." The poochyena's eyes seemed to bore into hers, those eery icy blue eyes. She shook her head angrily.

"No! I refuse to! Why would I tell my name to a wild Pokemon?" Siberia snarled, her fur bristling on her back. What was it with this poochyena? He seemed... weird. Different, almost, from most poochyena. It wasn't just the fact that he had the virus that plagues many of they're kind, but... Well, most poochyena would not be willing to fight. And most of what she had met had not been quite so... honorable.

"C'mon Siberia! Psyche him out!" Siberia growled lightly under her breath. There went not telling this rogue poochyena her name. She loved Lily more than anything, but now wasn't the time to be so... well, happy.

"Siberia, eh? You may call me Wolf." Wolf bowed his head in what seemed like some kind of greeting or other, "Now, you wanted a fight, did you not? Well, it shall be a fight you get!"

Before Siberia knew what was happening, Wolf was upon her within the blink of an eye. Or perhaps it just seemed that way, Siberia didn't know. He seemed to slide right up in front of her and grabbed her paw in his jaws, his sharp teeth hurting her paw. She yelped in pain from the bite attack, writhing and attempting to get away from the pain. She hardly noticed when Wolf had let go and leapt away. His narrowed eyes were once again focused on her.

"You should not get into a fight, if you cannot take the pain, pup." He growled. He turned around swiftly and ran through the undergrowth. Siberia seemed transfixed to the spot. She glances down at he paw, and saw the deep cut, blood slowly falling down to land on the soft ground. She looked back up at where Wolf had ran through. Despite Lily's calls not to follow, she did. She had no idea why she was following this poochyena, but she was. She wanted to finish this fight!

"Wait!" Siberia ran, limping only slightly from the almost forgotten pain in her paw. She wasn't sure if Wolf heard her, but where ever he was, she would find him! "I'm gonna finish our fight! I will!"

It was than that she tumbled to the ground, something having fallen on her. Her ear was suddenly grasped in someone's mouth, teeth scraping painfully on it. She yelped slightly, attempting not to let her weakness be heard.

"Never let your guard down, pup. It'll only be your downfall." She knew that voice! the weight was lifted from her back as he trotted away from her. She growled. He was toying with her, wasn't he? He was not showing her his true power...

She felt the fire welling up within her mouth, and before she knew what she had done, she opened her mouth and sent a torrent of fire at Wolf. She shut her eyes at the bright fire. She had never made a flame thrower that large before! Her ears perked at the hissing sound of quickly melting ice. When she opened her eyes, the surrounding area was full of mist, obviously from whatever had made that noise.

A shadow was walking through the mist, stepping over a small, tiny, flicker of flame that was left on a single leaf. When the shadow became clear to her eyes, she noticed it was Wolf. That same eery poochyena that kept on beating her. And what was she doing? Walking right into his attacks.

"A dishonorable attack. That was what that was. Attacking when the opponent had his back turned, walking away from the fight. That disappoints me, for you did have great potential. But I'm afraid I don't think you'll ever get any stronger, or at least, not hanging around a damn human like you are. If you ever get rid of that human, seek me out. Perhaps I may be able to help you out, make you stronger."

With that, he turned yet again, stepping on the small flame that had been on the leaf. Putting the small fire out instantly. He continued forward, leaving Siberia's sight as well. But for some reason, the memory of his being troubled her. Those calm, eery icy blue eyes...

She heard Lily as she ran through the fauna loudly, hugging Siberia close to her. But Siberia hardly noticed. Something was troubling her... as if something were about to happen. Perhaps meeting this poochyena were a sign of what was to come?

But alas, we shall not know. For Siberia is not the main protagonist in this story, Wolf is.


	2. Mentor's Warning

Author's notes: Yes, I hath decided to upload the prologue and first chapter in the same night. But that's only cuz' I already have them both written out... I haven't started chapter 2 yet, but I hope to get to it soon. After all, it is my last week of winter vacation. Well, I hope you all enjoy my story, and don't forget to push the pretty little button down there that says reveiw!

_Chapter 1 _

Mentor's Warning

Shadows. Long, dark, almost always following someone or something, shying away from the light... That was what he felt like at times, what he was. A shadow. A mere small shadow of... well, of what he did not know. He was merely there. Quite possibly the only thing that motivated him, was his hatred of humans, his deep hatred of the, what he considered, vile creatures.

So perhaps that was what he was. A shadow merely following a hatred. Who knew. He just knew he hated them. He hated them for casting this horrid virus amongst them, and then acting as if they had always been that way, hunting them. Murdering them. It mattered not to them whether the pokemon lived or died. Only that they were getting rid of something dangerous. Or well, something dangerous in their minds. He often heard that they thought he, and others like him, were dangerous because Team Rocket had been dangerous. Because they had unleashed some vile creature amongst them called Mewtwo. He personally thought the humans were just afraid of the unknown.

He laughed lowly to himself. The irony of it all. Perhaps if pokemon were as high up as humans were, they too would be greedy. No... they are far too close to nature to truly be greedy. But perhaps they would be close too it. Who knows.

Wolf sniffed the air slightly. Yes. He was close now, close to where he lived, with what few friends he had. What? Just because he was rough, and quite harsh at times, did not mean he didn't have any friends. Albeit, many Pokemon were scared of him, and others just hated him for his differences, he still had those few who liked him. Though despite the smell of his friends and home... he hesitated going home, instead veered off slightly, heading in a direction only slightly off coarse.

If you glanced at him, he would appear to be your every day poochyena, lithe and fast, and slightly malnourished. But if you looked closely you would see the differences. The most notable was the blue stripe down his back. The next was his icy blue eyes, rather than gold. And the last and least noticeable of them all, was his height. He was slightly taller than the every-day poochyena, being around 2'1. The only difference between him and other poochyena that would be fairly normal, was the large scar on his upper right arm.

"Puh... What am I so scared of anyways? There's nothing he could do to me... I'm stronger than him! ... Aren't I?" Wolf kicked a stray stone on the ground angrily, watching as it bounced away harmlessly. "Wait! I can just not tell him, and go on like nothing happened... Ooh... that won't work... He'll definitely want to know why I haven't gotten home yet.."

Wolf growled angrily to himself. There was no way to avoid it, no way to avoid going home and being punished for something he knew he should not have done in the first place. Wolf angrily kicked another rock, and like the last, it too bounced away harmlessly to sit in the same place until someone else came to kick it away and to a new position. But this still didn't get rid of the frustration Wolf had at being unable to come up with a logical explanation -- or more like excuse -- to tell when he got home. So, seeing as how he had lack of much else to do to get rid of his frustration, he raised his head to the heavens and yelled.

"DAMN!"

Perhaps not the most polite word to be said, and definitely not one used often amongst pokemon. And pokemon were definitely not where Wolf had learned such a word.

"You know, yelling curse words isn't going to help you any." Wolf jumped, having been completely unaware of the presence of someone else. When he saw faint rings glowing in the darkness, he held back the urge to curse again, and merely cringed.

"Er... L-Lunar... I... Ah... You see..." Wolf cowered even lower before the pokemon before him. Just a little ways a way from him sat a pokemon, an umbreon. His red eyes peered into Wolf's icy blue eyes.

"Yes, that _is_ my name. And judging by the fact you have not come home, and instead decided to wander off to the creek, as you always do, that you obviously have something on your mind. Or more likely, you have done something you believe I will not approve of." Wolf tilted his head. The creek? Looking down, he noticed that he was indeed, at the creek. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ always come to the creek.

"Er... well..." Wolf took a breath. There was no hiding it now, "I... Lunar, I see... I fought with a... well... a trainer pokemon." Lunar narrowed his eyes, getting to his paws and walking to Wolf. The size difference between the two was fairly big, or at least it was to Wolf. Wolf was only around two feet, while Lunar was the average size of an umbreon, three feet.

"You battled a trainer pokemon? No... you picked on a trainer pokemon..." Lunar growled, looking down at Wolf as he cowered.

"N-no! She started it!" Wolf yelled out, sounding very much like a pup. He hated that! He absolutely hated sounding weak, and Lunar almost always seemed to make him seem that way.

"I don't care who started it, Wolf. You were still picking on her by battling her. You know you are stronger than the trainers starting out around here." Lunar glared at him. Wolf thought franticly for something that would get him out of this, something that would convince Lunar he did nothing wrong, without sounding like a cub.

"I... Uh... S... She was like me! She had the virus, she was a different color!" Lunar shook his head, turning to walk away. Before he left, he turned his head to speak.

"Wolf, it doesn't matter if she's like you. You should not be picking fights with those weaker than you, picking on them. It would be dishonorable to you, and to me as your mentor. I know you know better than that." Lunar quickly walked off, towards their home. Wolf stared after him, until he was sure Lunar was gone.

He growled angrily, and plopped down by the side of the creek, looking in it. The only sound that came from it was the sound of running water, no water pokemon ran through it at this time of night. Most were asleep anyways. Not that Wolf cared. But sometimes watching the playful antics of some of them was rather relaxing. He sighed as he watched the water as it went over rocks, down a very small little waterfall, and just continued one. Running along as if it were the only thing to do in the world.

Getting to his paws, he saw one of the pebbles he had kicked earlier. And for the heck of it, he kicked it again, hard. This time, instead of landing harmlessly among the ground, it hit a tree rather hard, bouncing off the rough bark. Of coarse, the tree still made a very loud sound. Wolf's ears laid back against his head. He hoped he didn't wake anyone.

"Hey, how's a bird s'pose to get any sleep 'round here?" Wolf shook his head, before lifting his head up.

"Er, sorry, I-" Wait a minute. He knew that voice, "Talon? That you?" A head poked out from the tree, crawling over to a branch to stare at the poochyena. When it discovered it couldn't see as well from the darkness, it fluttered down to land in front of Wolf.

It was a spearow, a very small spearow, being around seven inches, unlike the normal spearow size of a foot. Other than small size, it looked to be about normal, with a small crystal hanging around it's neck on a string.

"Oh! Wolf!" The spearow, Talon, looked slightly surprised, "I didn't see you in this dark light!"

"Didn't see? Talon, you were sleeping!" Talon looked quite sheepish.

"Er... Yes, but... Well... I was waiting for you! When you weren't home yet from your 'walk' I came to the creek, knowing you'd be trying to come up with an excuse for ol' Lunar. I guess I just... fell asleep."

"Yeah, fell asleep and probably lead Lunar here. He was waiting for me too!" Wolf grumbled, "And you might not wanna call him old, he might getcha' for that."

"But he's not my mentor." Talon said, raising an eyebrow.

"So. That doesn't mean he won't discipline you." Wolf said. Lunar was very... well, unpredictable. You never knew what he would do. Wolf didn't even think that Solar, Lunar's mate, knew what he would do next.

"... Well, what'd he do to ya'?" Talon asked, poking Wolf with redish wing. Wolf thought about this for several moments... Lunar didn't discipline him! He came off lucky! He grinned.

"Nothing. He forgot to discipline me!" Wolf grinned even larger. That was fairly rare for Wolf to grin. But the grin was cut short when another thought came to him, "But what do you think is large enough on his mind to make him forget about disciplining me?" Talon's eyes widened.

"I have no idea... But it's gotta be pretty big." He answered as he fluffed up his feathers, "Pretty big indeed."

* * *

Lunar sighed as he slowly walked towards the small cave he shared with his mate, Solar. Not too far away from the small cave was a pretty large hollowed out tree, which was what Wolf and Talon shared as a home, along with a small family of Pidgey.

He slowly walked into the cave, it not being too large, just right for him and Solar. After all, they did not need much room, for they never really had visitors over. Lunar was hardly home as well, for if he weren't training Wolf, he was out trying to help some other poor pokemon in the forest. When he sat down on the pile of leaves and moss that he and Solar used for a bed, his shoulder started itching. He lifted his leg to scratch at it furiously, which woke Solar.

Solar was a very lithe and small espeon, being very gentle and such to the other creatures of the forest. She lifted her head and looked over at her mate.

"Lunar? Is something wrong?" She asked in her soft voice, worried for Lunar's well-being. He growled in frustration, as the itch did not go away. In a few short moments, his shoulder went from itching to stinging. And just like that... it stopped. He growled angrily.

"... Yes. Something tells me there's something up. I know it..." He said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his shoulder. _No! Not now! Anything but now... Why couldn't they have given up when they should? Oh, dammit all!_


	3. Shining

A/N: Hey, I'm updatin' again! Wow, I'm actually getting somewhere with this story. Though, not much about the plot is shown yet, as I still have a bit to get through before that happens. Though, I don't really like this chapter... It's too... well, short for my likeing. But I did get another character in... Oh, I'm gonna shut up before I summarize the entire chapter! Oh yesh, and please reveiw! I don't have any yet, and they would really help motivate me.

Chapter 2

Shining

"No, no, NO! Wolf, you'll never get any stronger like this!" Lunar scolded his young pupil for about the millionth time that day. Or well, in Wolf's mind it was for the millionth time that day. Lunar had been drilling Wolf non-stop for the past week, training harder and harder each time. Perhaps this was his punishment for fighting a trainer pokemon, "Oh, forget it. You're dismissed."

Wolf grinned broadly as he trotted out of the small field that was often used for battling and training amongst those of the forest. However, as soon as he got to the forest, he collapsed on the closed amount of shade he could find. He laid his ears back at the sound of laughter above him.

"Ah ha ha! So, little Wolfie is tired, is he?"

"Oh, shut up before I eat you, Talon." Wolf growled as Talon lighted down next to him. Talon grinned.

"Oh, but you wouldn't do that. For I'm to fast for you!" Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You forget who was left in the dust after we ran from Lunar that one time. Someone with wings, who was only saved by flying higher than Lunar could jump..." Talon swatted the poochyena over the head with his wing.

"Oh, shut it! T-That was a fluke! A fluke I tell ya'!" Wolf rolled his eyes, getting up to his paws.

"Okay, okay. I don't really care. Look, I'm gonna go hunt or something, you coming?" He asked, walking ahead a bit. Talon thought for several moments, unsure of what to do.

"Ah... fine. Just, no huntin' spearow or anyone I know personally, 'k?" Talon answered as he quickly flapped his wings to fly.

* * *

The undergrowth barely moved as Wolf stalked through it in a hunters crouch. His eyes were on a slightly skinny rattata. It was the first piece of unsuspecting prey he'd seen all day. He'd been hunting for hours, and the sun was nearly down, there only being a little bit of color left in the sky. He slowly walked forward, and when he got close enough, he leaped...

...And hit solid ground as the rattata quickly ran into a small hole. He growled in frustration.

"Dammit! There's nothing edible around here!" That was quite true. All the pokemon, for some reason, were all hiding. And those that he did come by... Well, lets just say that Talon has a lot of friends. Talon was perched in a tree above Wolf, glancing around and trying not to watch Wolf as he hunted. It always made him skittish, seeing as how he too would be food for a poochyena, if he were not protected by Wolf.

"How's it goin'?" He called down. Wolf glared up at him angrily.

"Not very well. Talon, if we ever go someplace new... please, do me a favor and do NOT make any new friends..." He growled, as he perked his ears to try to hear any other sound of prey, and trying not to let his growling stomach give him away to any that were around. It wasn't long before he heard the sounds that could only be defined as a pidgey, searching for worms.

Wolf once again lowered himself into a hunter's crouch, smelling the air for any smell of pidgey. He followed the scent and peered out from the grass at the lone pidgey. By his terms, it was quite plump, just perfect. His eyes glittered with hunger as he licked his lips in his anticipation for the future meal. Slowly he walked forward... one step... two steps... three steps...

"PID-!"

And that was the end of the pidgey. Wolf stood transfixed and in shock as an umbreon stood in front of him with the pidgey in its mouth _-- his_ pidgey. Anger swelled in him as he glared at it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? That was mine!" He yelled at the umbreon. His icy blue eyes narrowed in anger as he bared his sharp teeth, the two fangs that every poochyena had very apparent.

"You snooze, you lose, kid." The umbreon's smooth voice came to his ears. It was apparent from the voice the umbreon was female. Her sleek black fur showed she was healthy, and her yellow eyes glared at him as she dug into the pidgey that was meant to be his. Her rings, were a glowing blue rather than the normal gold of the average umbreon.

She seemed to be grinning to herself, as if she got enjoyment out of Wolf's envy. She quickly finished off the pidgey, right in his face. She smirked, her eyes giving away pure enjoyment as she circled Wolf.

"What's your name, kid?" She asked, her rings seeming to glow slightly stronger. It figures, it's getting darker even as they spoke.

"It's Wolf. And stop calling me kid! You're obviously no older than me!" She smirked.

"Ah, but you see, I am far wiser than you. It's only fair that I get to call you kid, kid." She grinned, before her eyes fell upon the blue stripe down his back. She hissed.

"Damn you! You're one of them! Those mutated pokemon!" She hissed, her fur prickling as she bared her teeth at him. He looked at her confused.

"So? You are too! Look at those rings of yours! And your eyes!" She growled deep in her through at she circled him again, hitting him in the side of the head with her tail as she did so.

"You are as dimwitted as a slowpoke with amnesia! I am not like you! I am one of the most rarest and unique of the pokemon species, a shining pokemon!" She hissed. Wolf was even more confused than he had been to begin with.

"Shining? Lady, what in this world is a freaking shining pokemon?" She shook her head slightly.

"You're even worse than a slowpoke with amnesia! A shining pokemon has different coloring than that of a normal pokemon. But because of you... you... _freaks_, we have been hunted even more! Confused with you no-good mongrels!" She hissed, finishing her circles. She stopped in front of him.

It was than that she sat back on her haunches and leapt at him, claws out and teeth bared. It happened so fast Wolf didn't have time to get out of the way.

"HEY!"

The umbreon fell to the ground, growling angrily as blood fell down her cheek and arm. Talon hovered angrily in front of his friends, glaring at the umbreon as she glared at him and Wolf, who quickly got into a defensive position.

She looked between Wolf and Talon, and deciding it wasn't worth it, turned to run, but before she ran, she yelled over her shoulder, "Next time kid, you won't have that bird to protect you."

Talon landed next to Wolf after the umbreon left. Wolf shook his head at the smirk that appeared on his best friends beak. _Ohh dear Mew... _He thought

"Well, well, well... Wha'dya know... I actually saved you Wolf! Ha! Me! I saved you! Oh man this is so awesome!" Talon cheered for himself, earning several calls from the trees above them. Wolf's favorite being, _'Shut it 'fore I get down there and roast you!' _

That still didn't stop Talons taunting's as they walked back to the hollow tree they shared as a home. Nor did it stop Wolf's growling stomach. Wolf couldn't help but think that Lunar and Solar must've really had a lot of food, as he noticed Solar seemed to be slightly bigger than she had been the week before. He most definitely couldn't stop the image of the pidgey from coming to his mind as he attempted to sleep.


End file.
